leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crashfan1997/(Custom,champion)Raega the savage of the seas
Greetings summoners! Here i show you my latest champion idea, this i time i balanced as well before post it, at least thats what i wait, i have to know the opinion of everyone first, also ill mention some changes to my latest 3 champions, polar, kouji and gren. About my other champs I will make some changes and i want to tell you. Polar icicle golem and ice titan hand will be totally deleted and replaced with another skills, actually still working on the ultimates, also icicle spear will be boosted and the icicle path will be nerfed and the passive will be boosted too and finally ill add him his lore and his quotes. Kouji it's one of my fav champions i made, but my cousin said he is not very balanced, also his passive and ult are weird so they will be changed, the other skills will be nerfed and boosted at same time. Gren it's one of my most over powered champions, and i already know it, his ult it's very very powerful and it will be nerfed as shit, almost to be the most useless ult ever! XD also his skills will be nerfed and changed in a few ways, and the passive will be changed because i guess i stoled it to a user o3o anyays my future customs champions will be.... Batsheba the swamp witch, i'm actually working on her skills. now here goes the champ! Raega the savage of the seas Attributes: Tank, Fighter, Support Passive - Vital Wrath. Raega basic attacks will deal bonus magic damage on each hit to enemy champions and enemy units, the amount of magic damage will increase by leveling up, also if raega falls under the 30% of his maximun health, he will gain 25% bonus attack speed and movement speed for 4 seconds or till raega dies. Magic damage per level: 8/14/23/33/45 Q - Water Protection Raega will summon a water shield on himself or on a allied champion, and will absorb the damage received equal to raega maximun mana. Shield strenght: 75/150/225/300/345 - Bonus protection per 200 mana: 50 - Cooldown: 11 in all levels. Range: Single target - Mana cost: 80/100/120/140 - Shield duration: 4 seconds in all levels. W - Aqua Spheres Raega hurls 3 powerful water spheres and shoots them to 3 nearest enemies (prioritizing champions) and deal them magic damage, if hits a enemy champion his movement speed will be reduced by 25% for 3 seconds, if there just an enemy champion around the 3 speheres will hit him dealing bonus damage by each one, but the slow effect not will activated. Magic damage per spehere: 80/140/200/260/300 (+45% Ability Power) - Mana Cost: 110/120/130/140 Cooldown: 12/10/8/6 - Range: 800 * The aqua spheres are automatic, all you have to do is stand near enemies and press w, all the spheres will be tossed to random targets. E - Raging Heart Passive: Raega will creater a protective area, increasing the armor and magic resistance of his allies by 15. Active: Raega will fall in rage and his armor and magic resistance will increase, also he will gain bonus 20 ability power for 5 seconds. Bonus armor and magic resistance: 50/75/80 - Mana cost: 90/110/125/135/145 - Cooldown: 15 in all levels Aura range: 1000 R - Ultimate - The Water Wrath Raega will summon the wrath of the seas, water will start flowing around him dealing magic damage per second to nearby enemies around him for 10 seconds, if raega kills an enemy champion during his ult, the ult will gain 2 extra seconds of duration. Magic damage per second: 30/40/50 (+45% ability power) - Cooldown: 90/80/70 - Mana Cost: 100/150/200 Range: 250 Background - Lore Little is know about raega, he was one of the most powerful warrios who prtected the seas, but he was exiled from his kingdom for traitor, raega was totally out of control, he no accepted the exile and started to attack the kingdom who was his home before, raega started to empowering himself after the exiled, training every day for destroy the kingdom who exiled him. One day the league discovered the fishman, they invited him to join the league of legends for discharge his wrath on the other champions, raega accepted, he thinked join the league could train him more harder, learning how to defeat other powerful oponents. When raega joined the league, he started to discharge his anger in other champions, but he failed against fizz, raega started to train for defeat fizz, soon becoming rivals. Raega will be back to his kingdom, and everyone will just regret exile him. Once i become the most powerful living form of all, my kingdom will know the name of raega and they will ask for mercy - Raega the savage of the seas. Background - Quotes Upon selection Water it's raega domain! Movement If that pleases you They will fear my pressence Summoner! help me to become powerful! Without mercy Kill them limb from limb If that pleases you I share the plan Quickly, overhere Once i find the path, they no longer have to run Attacking DIE! DIE! DIE! Are you even triying to hurt me? You think you can beat me I love weaklings in the morning Go and cry like a baby You must die like everyone who dared attack me Upon activating Water Protection Sea! Protect me! Try to hurt me now hahahahahaha.... Upon activating Aqua Speheres Splash! Feel the water in your face Upon activating Raging Heart No pain means victory! Harden! for destroy Upon activating The Water Wrath Afraid of swim? The water will consume you That's all folks!!! So let me know your opinion :3 thansk for read me and wait for batsheba and my other champions skill reworks! Category:Custom champions